Plagiat!
by fyxHunKai94
Summary: [HUNKAI IN LUV CHALLENGE] Jongin kesal karena Sehun mengikuti segala macam pakaian yang ia kenakan. Tapi Jongin lebih kesal lagi saat mendapati Sehun mengikuti pakaian Luhan. / "AKU TAK SUKA KAU MENGIKUTI PAKAIAN LUHAN! MENYEBALKAN!" / It's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], Yaoi, DLDR, RnR please!


"OH SEHUN CEPAT GANTI PAKAIANMU SEKARANG!" sosok lelaki berparas manis dengan kulit kecoklatan terlihat sedang memekik kepada sosok tampan –Sehun- yang berada di depannya.

"Tidak mau."

Jongin bersungut-sungut menatap Sehun, "Dasar plagiat! Kau mengidolakanku yah sampai mengikuti semua pakaian yang aku kenakan?"

"Tidak. Aku menyukaimu."

Jongin mendengus dan membalikan tubuhnya dan bergegas pergi sebelum Sehun mencekal tangannya, "Apa lagi tuan muda Oh?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan menggeleng ringan. Membuahkan sebuah dengusan keras dari Jongin.

"Besok aku benar-benar akan mengubah penampilanku! Semuanya! Jika kau masih mengikutiku aku benar-benar akan mencekikmu _jerk_!" Jongin melangkah dengan kesal kearah rumahnya setelah menginjak kaki Sehun dengan ganas.

"Lihat saja nanti _my bear!_ "

 **BRAK!**

Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan tetangga –sekaligus merangkap sebagai orang yang disukainya- yang tengah membanting pintu rumahnya tadi. Sungguh Jongin itu sangat manis jika sedang marah. Awalnya Sehun hanya iseng-iseng saja mengikuti segala macam pakaian Jongin, namun lambat laun Sehun jadi menyukai cara Kim Jongin kesal kepadanya.

Katakanlah Oh Sehun gila.

Karna memang seperti itu kenyataanya.

Sehun gila karena Kim Jongin.

 **Plagiat!**

 **God & Themselves**

 **K+**

 **Romance**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **X**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Other**

 **Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Typo(s), Yaoi, Ceritanya maksain banget**

 **Jongin kesal karena Sehun mengikuti segala macam pakaian yang ia kenakan. Tapi Jongin lebih kesal lagi saat mendapati Sehun mengikuti pakaian Luhan. / "AKU TAK SUKA KAU MENGIKUTI PAKAIAN LUHAN! MENYEBALKAN!" / It's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], Yaoi, DLDR, RnR please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Plagiat!** **©FyxHunKai**

 **Gak suka? OUT!**

 **Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda terlalu memaksakan diri/?**

 **No Siders! No FLAME!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[WARNING! TYPO(S) BERKELIARAN!]**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan menatap Sehun yang berdiri mematung di depan rumahnya dengan mulut terbuka. _Ewww_ sekali.

"Bagaimana Oh Sehun? Kau tak ingin mengikutiku lagi kali ini?" Jongin berjalan pelan medekati Sehun yang terlihat seperti terkena _mental breakdown_ karena _style_ nya kali ini.

Bukan _mental breakdown_ sebenarnya. Hanya saja Sehun sedang terkagum-kagum hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya.

Sehun masih terkagum-kagum melihat sosok Jongin dihadapannya. Sosok manis dengan rambut bewarna merah muda, dan mengenakan sweeter merah muda yang dipadukan dengan celana pendek diatas lutut bewarna putih gading.

Ya tuhan.

Sosok itu manis sekali.

Sosok itu ben—

 **PLAK!**

"Auh! Ini sakit Jongin!" Sehun memegang bekas tamparan Jongin pada pipi sebelah kanannya.

Jongin mengendikan bahu acuh, "Itu salahmu sendiri tuan muda Oh."

Sehun tersenyum aneh kearah Jongin membuat Jongin menatap was-was kearahnya. Sedetik kemudian tangan Sehun sudah membingkai di pipi Jongin dan mencubitinya gemas, "Kau manis sekali Jonginaaaa. Aku tak akan mengikuti _style_ mu kali ini agar kau tetap menggunakan rambut merah mudamu."

"YAH YAH OH SEHUN INI SAKIT BODOOOHH!"

Pekikan Jongin malah semakin membuat Sehun ganas mencubiti kedua pipinya.

"SEHUN HEENTIKAAANN!"

Sehun masih saja mencubiti kedua pipinya meskipun tak sekuat tadi.

Jongin mendengus dan mengangkat tangannya kearah kepala Sehun. Menjambak dengan penuh kasih rambut hitam legam milik Sehun.

"Jong aku tak main-main! Itu sakit Jongin!" kepala Sehun bergerak kesetiap arah mengikuti jambakan Jongin. Wajahnya memerah menahan sakit.

Jongn iba juga melihatnya dan akhirnya perlahan melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut Sehun perlahan.

Sehun mengelus kepalanya pelan, "Jongin kau berniat membuatku botak ya."

"Salahmu sen—"

"SEHUUNN!"

Jongin dan Sehun sontak menoleh kearah seseorang yang berteriak kencang itu. sosok pria berparas manis menjurus cantik tengah melambaikan tangan kearah mereka –Oh _okay_ kearah Sehun maksudnya.

Sehun balas melambai, "Luhan hyung! Sebentar ya."

Jongin mengamati pakaian yang dikenakan sosok yang dipanggil Sehun Luhan tersebut. Sepertinya Jongin baru saja melihat pakaian seperti itu tadi. Dimana yaaaa?

Jongin mengendikan bahunya acuh dan menengok kearah Sehun dan mendapati jari telunjuk Sehun menekan pipi sebelah kananya membuat wajah Jongin sedikit konyol namun imut –menurut Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun!" Jongin menyentak tangan Sehun dan dibalas kekehan pemuda itu.

Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Jongin dengan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum kecil, "Aku pergi dulu ya _baby bear_. Aku ada janji dengan Luhan hyung."

Jongin menyentak tangan Sehun, "Siapa yang kau sebut bayi beruang disini hah? Kau meledekku? Sudah pergi sana!" Jongin dengan kesal mendeorong punggung Sehun menjauh.

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mencuri kecupan pada pipi kanan Jongin sebelum berlari pergi menjauh dari Jongin.

"OH SEHUN APA YANG—"

Pekikan Jongin terasa tertelan ditenggorokan lagi saat baru saja menyadari bahwa Sehun mengenakan pakaian yang sama persis seperti yang dikenakan Luhan. Entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga ia bisa setidak senang ini melihat Sehun menyamai pakaian orang lain selain dirinya.

Entah kenapa Jongin hanya ingin Sehun menyamai pakaiannya saja.

"Daahh _baby bear_!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya kearah Jongin dan berjalan menjauh dengan Luhan dengan saling merangkul satu sama lain.

Jongin mendengus dan berjalan dengan kesal kearah rumahnya. Lalu,

 **BRAK!**

"KIM JONGIN KENAPA KAU SELLAU MEMBANTING PINTU? KAU PIKIR PINTU KITA DARI BAJA HAH?!"

"MAAF MAMA JONGIN TAK SENGAJA!"

"ALASAN! CEPAT CUCI PAKAIAN! ITU HUKUMANMU!"

"JONGIN BENAR-BENAR TIDAK SENGAJA MAAAA."

"CUCI SEKARANG!"

Sial! Ini semua karna Oh Sehun dan Luhan tadi!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_HUNKAI_**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin menggulingkan tubuhnya tak jelas dikamarnya. Ia benar-benar terkena insomnia jika memasuki liburan panjang seperti ini. Jongin melirik jam berbentuk _krong_ yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

01.53

Dan ia belum bisa tidur!

Bagus sekali!

Jongin sudah mencoba berbagai cara agar matanya ini mengantuk.

Meminum susu coklat. Ugghh bagkan perut Jongin sudah terasa kembung karena tiga gelas susu coklat tadi.

Menghitung domba yang melompati pagar. Ugh baiklah Jongin bahkan sudah menghitung sampai seribu tigapuluh domba, tapi tetap saja. Jongin butuh domba asli untuk dihitung. Tapi Jongin kan bukan penggembala domba dan lagipula tetangganya tak ada yang memiliki domba sebanyak itu.

Yaahh kecuali tetangganya yang menyebalkan dan memiliki wajah seperti domba –menurutnya-, Oh Sehun.

Eh? Kenapa jadi memikirkan Oh Sehun _sih_?

Jongin memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan kepalan tangannya sembari bergumam, "Bodoh bodoh bodoh."

 **Drrtt drrtt**

Jongin melirik ponselnya yang bergetar disampingnya. Ia dengan malas mengambil ponselnya dan seketika matanya terbelalak saat melihat ada sebuah pesan LINE dari Oh Sehun.

 **Oohsehun** _: Jongin? Sudah tidur?_

 **Kimjonginaa:** _Sudah^^_

 _ **Oohsehun:**_ _Woahh bahkan didalam tidurmu saja kau sangat manis dengan emoticon ^^ mu_

 _ **Oohsehun:**_ _[Stiker peluk]_

 **Kimjonginaa:** _Aish! Apa maumu hah?_

 **Kimjonginaa:** _Kenapa kau mengirimiku LINE di jam segini?_

 **Kimjonginaa:** _Kau tak tahu jam yah?!_

 **Oohsehun:** _Auh bahkan disini saja kau galak sekali denganku :(_

 **Oohsehun:** _Apa salahku?_

 **Kimjonginaa:** _Tak usah ber acting sok sedih disini! Kau kira aku tak tahu jika kau sedang senyum-senyum sekarang?_

 **Oohsehun:** _Bagaimana bisa kau tahu? wah kau diam-diam ternyata menguntitku ya Kim Jongin?_

 **Kimjonginaa:** _Cuih._

Hening...

Jongin memeriksa ponselnya kembali saat tak mendapati pesan balasan dari Sehun. Jongin merengut lucu dan membanting ponselnya kesal kesebelahnya.

Tepat lebih dua menit tiga belas detik, Jongin mendapati pesan LINE dari Sehun lagi.

 **Oohsehun:** _Kau kenapa sih bear?_

 **Oohsehun:** _Kau galak sekali seperti beruang yang belum kawin dimusim kawin._

 **Kimjonginaa:** _KAU MENYEBALKAN BODOH!_

 **Oohsehun:** _Apa salahku?_

 **Oohsehun:** _Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak mencari masalah denganmu. Hari ini kan aku pergi dengan Luhan hyung_ _._

Jongin mendengus membaca nama Luhan yang tertera pada ponselnya. Jongin memilih tak menjawab pesan Sehun tadi. Tapi..

 **Oohsehun:** _Jongin?_

 **Oohsehun:** _Sayaaanggg~_

 **Oohsehun:** _Jonginnie._

 **Oohsehun:** _Baby._

 **Oohsehun:** _Sayangku._

 **Oohsehun:** _Cintaku._

 **Oohsehun:** Jongin aku tahu kau belum tidur!

 **Oohsehun:** _Balas Jonginaaaa_

 **Oohsehun:** _[Stiker menangis]_

 **Kimjonginaa:** _BERISIK BODOH!_

 **Kimjonginaa:** _JUSTRU ITU KESALAHANMU OH JERK SEHUN!_

 **Kimjonginaa:** _INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU! AKU DIHUKUM OLEH MAMAKU!_

 **Kimjonginaa:** _INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAU AKU TAK BISA MEMEJAMKAN MATA BAHKAN HINGGA JAM SELARUT INI!_

 **Kimjonginaa:** _INI SEMUA GARA KAU DAN LUHAN TADI!_

 **Kimjonginaa:** _PAKAIANMU SAMA DENGAN YANG DIKENAKAN LUHAN!_

 **Kimjonginaa:** _ITU MEMBUATKU KESAL SETENGAH MATI!_

 **Kimjonginaa:** _AKU TAK SUKA KAU MENGIKUTI PAKAIAN LUHAN! MENYEBALKAN!_

 **Kimjonginaa:** _AKU JUGA TAK SUKA KAU TERLIHAT DEKAT DENGANNYA! ENTAH KARENA ALASAN APA AKU SANGAT TAK MENYUKAINYA OH JERK SEHUN!_

Jongin terdiam setelah meluapkan kekesalannya di pesan LINE itu. Jongin ingin sekali menjedukan kepalanya sendiri sekarang juga. Yatuhan Jongin sama saja secara tak langsung mengatakan jika ia cemburu. Dan cemburu itu berarti ia menyukai Oh Sehun!

Mati kau Kim Jongin!

 **Oohsehun:** _Jonginaaa_

 **Oohsehun:** _Kau sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan?_

 **Oohsehun:** _Kau..._

 **Kimjonginaa:** _TIDAK AKU TIDAK SADAR_

 **Kimjonginaa:** _SUDAH! AKU MENGANTUK!_

 **Kimjonginaa:** _AKU TIDUR DULU. SELAMAT MALAM!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **_HUNKAI_**

 **.**

 **.**

"KIM JOGNIN CEPAT BANGUN! MANUSIA HANYA BISA BERMALAS-MALASAN! CEPAT BANGUN!"

"Sepuluh menit lagi mamaaaa,"

"BANGUN SEKARANG!"

"Lima menit maaaa,"

"ANAK NAKAL! SEHUN SUDAH MENUNGGUMU SEDARITADI DAN KAU BELUM SADAR JUGA?"

Seluruh kerja otot pada tubuh Jongin seolah memang sudah terprogram. Sehingga saat mamanya menerikan nama Sehun, Jongin langsung terduduk dikasurnya dengan mata terbuka lebar. Jongin menatap horor sosok Sehun yang tengah berbaring sambil tersenyum menawan di ranjangnya. Tepat disebelah posisi tidur Jongin tadi.

"Siang, _Princess_."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI SEHUN IDIOT?"

"KIM JONGIN TERUSLAH BERTERIAK DAN KAU AKAN MAMA BERI HUKUMAN."

"MAAF MA, JONGIN KELEPASAN."

Sehun hanya terkekeh memandangi sosok manis bersurai merah muda yang berantakan itu. sedangkan Jongin yang merasa dipandangi malah menidurkan dirinya kembali membelakangi Sehun sembari membungkus dirinya dengan selimut.

Pipi Jongin memanas mengingat percakapannya dengan Sehun tadi malam.

"Yah Kim Jongin! Apa-apaan ini. kenapa akau malah membungkus dirimu seperti kepompong?" Sehun berusaha menarik selimut Jongin dan Sehun mendapatkannya dengan mudah.

Jongin membelalakan matanya dan dengan cepat dan membenamkan wajahnya kebantal. Jongin tak mau Sehun melihat wajahnya yang memerah padam.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Sehun mencoba menarik bantal Jongin, namun kali ini Jongin mempertahankannya dengan kuat. Sekuat tenaga.

"Tak apa-apa."

"Bohong."

"Memang aku berbohong." Sehun mendelik kesal mendengar jawaban ringan itu. Sehun melayangkan kepalan tangannya kearah Jongin dan membuahkan pekikan keras dari Jongin.

"Sakit bodoh!" Jongin terduduk dengan kesal dan menatap Sehun tajam.

Sehun ikut terduduk dan tersenyum kecil menatap Jongin, "Kau kenapa sih? Wajahmu merah. Lucu sekali."

"Ish, bisakah kau diam?!" bentak Jongin kesal meskipun sama sekali tak berpengaruh untuk pemuda Oh di depannya itu.

"Soal semalam?"

Wajah Jongin memanas, "Bukan!"

Sehun berusaha manahan senyumnya, "Bohong sekali."

"Memang aku berbohong."

Jongin membelalakan matanya terkejut.

Jongin membekap mulutnya dengan cepat. Ditepuk berkali-kali bibirnya itu setelah melakukan kesalahan besar dan menghasilnkan seringaian Sehun tercetak jelas.

"Jadi.. kau bisa jelaskan maksud perkataanmu semalam _bear_?"

Jongin berdehem pelan, "Sudah berapa lama kau disini?"

Sehun memutar bolamatanya malas, "Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan _bear_. Jawab sekarang."

"Apa yang harus dijelaskan sih? Kan sudah kukatakan semalam!"

"Jadi.. Kim Jongin, apakah kau cemburu dengan Luhan?"

"Tidak!"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?"

"Iya lalu apa?"

"Apanya yang apa?"

"Kau."

"Hah aku kenapa?"

Sehun mendengus dan mencuri kecupan disudut bibir Jongin, "Jangan sok bodoh _bear_. Wajahmu manis sekali jika seperti itu."

Jongin merengut dengan pipi memanas, "Apa yang kau lakukan idiot!"

"Menciummu, tentu saja."

 **PLAK**

"Auh Kim Jongin kau selalu menamparku! Kau fikir ini tidak panas dipipi?"

"Dasar idiot! Cepat keluar dari kamarku! Sekarang juga sebelum kepalan tanganku yang mendarat dipipimu." Ancam Jongin dengan wajah memerah. Entah menahan amarah atau karena kecupan Sehun tadi.

Sehun mendengus dan beranjak dari ranjang Jongin, "Tapi jawab dulu pertanyaanku satu ini."

"Apa? Cepat katakan!"

Sehun tersenyum menggoda, "Kau menyukaiku juga kan?"

"Iya!" sentaknya tanpa sadar dan sedetik kemudian mata Jongin memandang Sehun horor, "E-eh tidak! Tidak! Sudah sana keluar!" Jongin menendangi Sehun asal.

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mendaratkan kecupan dibibir Jongin. Mata Jongin semakin membola.

Sialan! Itu _first kiss_ -nya!

Jongin masih melongo sambil memegangi bibirnya yang baru saja dikecup Sehun. Dan setelah mendengar suata pintu tertutup, barulah Jongin sadar.

"YA OH SEHUN! KAU BENAR-BENAR SIALAN!" Teriaak Jongin sembari menjinju-ninju angin didepannya

"KIM JONGIN TERUSLAH BERTERIAK SAYANG!"

"MAAF MAMA."

Jongin meggerutu sembari menendang-nendang selimut krongnya dengan wajah memanas. Sialan ini semua gara-gara Oh Sehun.

Drrtt drrtt

 **Oohsehun:** _Nanti malam jam tujuh, kutunggu di depan rumah._

 **Oohsehun:** _[Stiker cium]_

 **Kimjoginaa:** _Dasar manusia plagiat idiot mesum gila sinting!_

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ini sebenernya udah jadi dari lama pas Jongin masih pink rambutnya. Eh malah modem suck.. yah jadi gabisa publish ff abal ini. dan jeng jeng jeng baru te-realisasi-kan publish sekarang bahahaha.**

 **Oke cukup,**

 **So, mind to review?**


End file.
